The Founder Familiar
by LZW
Summary: Louise the Zero had always been that, a Zero. A failure who could only cast explosions. But what if she summoned someone special? Someone who could make explosions as well? Though something seems to be wrong, she seems to have summoned two people… Now the trio will have to figure out just how to adjust to their new lives. Adopted From: malandy Cover Art By: ecchiartist
1. Chapter 1: Founding

A/N: I have adopted this story from 'malandy' and I hope I don't disappoint. If you wish to read the original, it is called 'Founder, Explosive and Zero'. I also have a piece of good news regarding Zero no Tsukaima, the previously discontinued Light Novel has been resumed so for those who want closure go and check it out.

* * *

It was a fine spring day out in the summoning fields of the Tristain Magic Academy in the country of Halkegenia. The sun was shining, the skies were clear, and the wind was breezy. However, it was about to get a lot less fine for the people out there.

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar."

Louise 'The Zero' Valliere, was summoning her familiar on that fine spring day, as it always was on the day of the annual Springtime Summoning Rituals. Her mind constantly repeated the same lines over and over again in a desperate attempt to slightly improve her chances.

'Please work! Don't blow up!'

Unknowingly, Louise had given the spell quite a bit more power than it needed... which would inevitably have lead to an explosion. That is, if she wasn't performing a Summoning Ritual. By invoking a Summoning Ritual, the mage handed some of his magic off to a guiding intelligence which scoured the universe for a familiar which would be compatible with the master's wishes.

It dug deep into Louise's heart and found out what she desired. She wanted one who could help her with her magic and shut all of her classmates up. The first choice target was a certain Void familiar who went by the name Sheffield. Once the portal opened up, Sheffield sensed it and jumped back before it could take her.

Using a magical artefact given to her by her lord, Myozunitonirun forced the portal closed and broke the spell. On Louise's side a mighty explosion rocked the field as the spell broke down. The smoke cleared to reveal an empty field, she tried again in a desperate attempt to get anything out of the ritual, once more creating a portal at Sheffield.

Annoyed at it returning, Sheffield used her artefacts once more and broke the spell again. Louise did not give up and recast the spell once more. Frustrated at it returning a third time, Sheffield used another of her artefacts and redirected the spell back at its caster.

"Look, above Zero's head!"

A green oval about the size of Louise appeared hovering about one foot in front of her, but she didn't notice as she was chanting the spell like a prayer now.

"Is she summoning herself?"

And then, the portal started changing colors and fluctuating as it swallowed Louise. Having never swallowed up its master before, the summoning spell could not find a master in this world to give the familiar anymore and so it reached into other worlds and dimensions until it found one which still fulfilled its master's wish.

'Lets see here, world where some fiery girl with a sentient pendant is summoned, no. Some world where she summoned some weak commoner, no. A world where she summoned a techno master, no. A world where she summoned a scissors wielding woman and an android, no. A world where she summoned a perverted zombie, no.'

The spell searched on through the vast number of parallel universes for a scenario suitable.

'Maybe the one where she summons a military commoner… Or maybe the one where she summoned a mechanical golem… Or would she be satisfied with one where she summoned an immortal witch and warlock… Will the one where she summons a misfortunate man with a right hand which dispelled magic be enough?'

Though the spell did not feel time, it still got frustrated at how difficult it was to find a familiar for the master.

'Ah this one will do! She summons the first void mage in this world, perfect, now I can just drop her in and she should be happy since her wish had been fulfilled!'

And so the spell released Louise into the summoning of the other and the ritual was completed. In a mighty blast, an explosion twice the size of a normal one, Louise summoned her familiar…

The smoke was cleared by a wind spell from Tabitha and everyone stared in shock at what exactly had been summoned. There were two Louises and a blond boy of approximately the same height. It took a total of five seconds for the crowd to fully comprehend what they were seeing.

"EHHH!"

"I can't believe it, the Zero summoned herself and some commoner!"

"It truly was impressive Zero, I can't believe I doubted you when you said you would summon something spectacular! Haha!"

Louise looked at herself. She looked back. Both stared at each other for a moment before fainting flat on their backs. The blond boy regained his senses and panicked.

"Where am I? Who am I? Who are you people?!"

The Louises were brought to their room and the summoned boy was escorted along. The teachers decided to leave the Louises to sort the situation out themselves and would come and check up on them later in the day. After some time, the two Louises awoke and saw each other. Acting like reasonable nobles, they decided to talk about this like reasonable people and slowly retell what went on before they fainted.

"I was summoning my familiar but the stupid spell just kept on failing and on the third time I cast it, the damn portal sucked me up instead of my familiar and so here I am now."

"Hmm, I was just doing the summoning ritual and I must have summoned the other guy with you tagging along after you got sucked up by the portal."

"I guess that sort of makes sense but what do we do now?"

From the corner of the room, the previously summoned blond boy tried to speak up.

"Um… Where exactly am I?"

"You are in the magic academy of Tristan commoner."

"You should be grateful to even be here, most commoners wouldn't have a chance to be here in their entire lives."

"Stop stealing my words!"

"You stop stealing mine!"

"Now now girls, lets try to resolve this peacefully."

Both of them looked at him for a moment before shouting.

"Be quiet!"

The boy fell back and looked up as the two continued their fight. After a few hours of arguing the exhausted girls finally gave up and decided to simply accept their current situation.

"So, who are you anyway?"

"I'm not sure, I have no memory of anything before I was summoned."

"Don't you remember anything?"

"The word Rumiru seems to ring a bell, that might be my name…"

"Then you are Rumiru then, it's settled."

"Okay…"

"Now there's the matter of familiars, which one of us gets him?"

"Either is fine isn't it, we're both the same person after all."

"Then I'll do it."

"Do what? Wait, why are you coming closer? Stop!"

Louise kissed Rumiru on the forehead and a burning sensation could be felt in his left hand. The Louises looked at the runes formed only to be surprised when they disappeared.

"What…"

"Wait! Let me try!"

The other Louise tried the spell, only for it to disappear again.

"What the hell is wrong with you, are you immune to the runes or something?"

"I guess so…"

"Whatever, we need to see the headmaster, he is probably waiting for an explanation."

The trio headed up to the headmaster's office and explained the situation to him.

"Hm… I see… This is quite the problem we have now. For now I think we should inform your parents. I will send a messenger owl to their estate while you find a way to differentiate between yourselves, class is cancelled for second years today anyway."

The group left the room and Osmond sat back down in his chair.

'I'm getting too old for this kind of thing...'

* * *

A/N: For those who still don't know who Rumiru is, here is a big hint, Brimir's full name is Brimir Ru Rumiru Yuru Viri Vee Varutori. Personally, I'm surprised only one story has dared to summon him. Yes, I know for a fact there is only one since I've read through the entire database of Zero no Tsukaima Fics and I have referenced a handful of them in the universe search. If you've enjoyed the story feel free to check out my other stories and poll. Also don't forget to review, follow and favourite.

Challenge: Show me a Zero no Tsukaima Fic before this one which features Brimir as a summon or identify all the references in the universe search.

Reward: Can force me to update one of my stories which aren't One-Shots.


	2. Chapter 2: Explosions

A/N: The challenge is still open...

Challenge: Show me a Zero no Tsukaima Fic before this one which features Brimir as a summon or identify all the references in the universe search.

Reward: Can force me to update one of my stories which aren't One-Shots.

* * *

The girls headed back to their room with Rumiru and the Louises began to prepare for bed. They stripped in plain sight.

"Stop! What are you girls doing?!"

"Hmm? I don't see an issue here, you are a familiar, someone who is lower than a dog. She is essentially me so there is no problem in seeing my own body."

"Lower than a dog…"

"Also, from now on you will address us as master, anything else will be disrespectful!"

"So what you are saying is… You're an sadist?"

"Grr…"

A few moments later, an explosion larger than anything Louise had ever casted before blew up in the face of a certain summoned boy. This was shortly followed by a loud scolding from two similar voices.

"Insolent dog! How dare you talk about your master that way! I'll have to severely discipline you for that!"

The two Louises tried to grab the riding crop in the desk but since there was only one, the other Louise went for the whip Eleonore had given her. Afraid of what would happen if he didn't do anything, Rumiru grabbed the wand the Louise with the whip discarded and aimed it at them.

 **"Explosion!"**

At first it seemed like nothing had happened, but in a few moments, the mountain that could be seen outside Louise's window was engulfed in a white orb of light before the orb suddenly shrunk, compressing all the matter within it. In a large burst, the energy contained was released and the mountain was replaced with a huge crater and the surrounding landscape was torn to shreds.

Both Louises heard the explosion and immediately turned around, only to see a rock rocketed by the explosion fly straight through their window and embed itself into the wall. The projectile had marginally passed between the two and they were wide jawed when they saw what had occurred. The aftermath of the explosion was shocking. The looked back at the boy and dropped their weapons, immediately going for the wand in his hand to prevent another explosion.

"Hand it over Rumiru! We can't risk you doing whatever that was again!"

After a long struggle and assurance that he would remained unharmed, the wand found its way back into one of the Louise's hands.

"So now Rumiru, explain yourself! How did you cast that spell?!"

"I don't know! I just didn't want to get hurt!"

"Wait, that means you're a mage… Meaning you're a noble…"

Louise's face turned red as she saw the full picture.

'How embarrassing, I just revealed myself to him thinking he was just a commoner! How will I ever show my face in public again! He's also a noble, meaning I kidnapped him and caused him to have amnesia! I hope he doesn't make this into a case!'

Smashing a few items in her room into pieces, the Louises finally calmed down slightly while a terrified Rumiru watched the chaos happen.

'Wait, if he has the same problem as me, then there must be some kind of link! Besides, he probably doesn't realize what being able to use magic means yet so I'm still safe.'

"You!"

"Yes!"

"Cast a spell again, use my wand."

"Okay…"

"Try to make a ball of fire!"

"Sure… Fireball?"

An explosion rang out again, albeit softer than the first but in the faces of the three people this time. The soot covered Louises looked at the strange summoned boy with a serious look in their eyes.

"So Rumiru, I'm going to need you to get your memories back now so I can use you to fix my magic. If not I am going to have to punish you!"

"Please don't masters! I'll try and remember as soon as I can but please don't hurt me!"

"Hmm…"

Both Louises looked at each other.

"Well, it is partly our fault, why not let him off for now?"

"I see your point, but I don't want to suffer any more than I have to…"

"True, I bet the first thing that'll happen when we mess up is that Zerbst will make some joke about the two of us."

"That Zerbst just pisses me off, whatever, I'll deal with her eventually as long as I'm a Vallière!"

"There are two of us now, so we should be able to handle her."

"Good point, that settles it then, we let Rumiru off for now and vent our frustration on Kirche!"

The two turned to the confused boy.

"Listen here familiar, you should be grateful. We have decided to let you off, but you should promptly remember anything you can as soon as possible."

"Thank you!"

"Now we are going to head to class tomorrow and you can go familiarize yourself with the academy's layout so you can serve us better! You also aren't allowed to cast any spells!"

"Yes masters."

"You will sleep on that pile of hay while we sleep on the bed. Wake us up at dawn."

"Okay."

The occupants of the room slept and the next day came.

* * *

As ordered, Rumiru woke the two up at dawn and proceeded to the explore the academy in search of the kitchen to get some food. The two girls headed to their classes after freshening up and prepared for the abuse she would receive. It was the day of water and so lessons would be on Magic Theory. In the hours that passed, Louise sat there bored out of her mind.

She had already learned this on her own after hours of scouring the library and reading any book about magic which could have even a remote chance to help hers. She had also studied up on Magic Theory until the level of third years in order to ace her written exam. She barely made it through to the second year with a hundred for the written and zero for the practical.

Eventually the teacher noticed her not paying attention and ordered her to demonstrate the mechanics behind a basic fire spell. The teacher was a new professor who had recently graduated from the same institute Louise's older sister, Eleonore, studied at. Hence, he did not know a thing about Louise's explosive tendacies, he was only informed of her strange summoning circumstances.

Two quick explosions later, the man was flying out the window covered in soot and the entire class stood up from behind their tables. Everyone looked in awe at the damage two Louise's had managed to cause. Kirch was the first to speak, immediately going next to the Zero in order to further belittle her as the tall woman towered over her.

"As expected Zero you never fail to deliver even when there's two of you. Then again, two times zero is still zero."

The class burst burst out laughing at the joke made by Kirche.

"Enough Zerbst! We challenge you to a duel!"

"A duel? On academy grounds? Zero Louise, don't you know duels between nobles are prohibited?"

"You don't consider me a noble anyway so you should be fine with it!"

"Alright Zero, I'll humor you just this once. So, when and where will we duel?"

"At Vestri Court in an hour!"

"Alright, that'll give me time to prepare some water mages for when you both get beat up then."

"You'll be the one who's going to need healing Kirche!"

"Whatever you say Louise…"

With that, Kirche left the room and the two Louises prepared for the duel, knowing now how powerful they could actually get based on Rumiru's cast.

* * *

A/N: With that the chapter is done and now I will cycle to another story before coming back, in related news I was really interested in Yu Gi Oh for the past month or so until my computer up and broke on me again so I'm back to writing and I apologise if anyone was left hanging for too long but I will not stop writing unless I announce it or die in an accident so don't worry too much. As always, review, favourite and follow if you've enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my other stories and poll as well. Story status information can be found on my profile and you can make suggestions on my forum.


	3. Chapter 3: Duel

A/N: Well, as some of you may know, it will soon be possibly illegal to write Fanfiction in some areas and I am unfortunately affected so that stop writing announcement may come after all… I apologize in advance to my dear readers if I am suddenly unable to continue my work and hope that you will forgive me if the time comes.

* * *

"Right, now how do we go about this?"

"Well, if Rumiru has the same problem we have then that means that we can destroy mountains too, the issue is, it seems our aim is horrible."

"Yea, we never do hit our target during the practicals, I guess with what little time left we could try to improve our aim."

The two Louises then set out to attempt to improve their accuracy with the time they were given to prepare. They got some servants to set up cans and prepared their wands. Soon after, the makeshift training grounds were littered with craters and scorched earth. Even the nearby tree had a chunk of its trunk blown apart by one of the explosions.

"How many times did it take to hit the can?"

Both Louises were panting slightly from the heavy casting.

"I took ten, how about you?"

"I got it in fifteen so you are sort of more accurate."

"We can't be sure though, I think I just got lucky."

"With nothing else to go on we should just accept that as fact for now."

"Then we should formulate some kind of plan to combat that Zerbst."

"She will likely stay afar and launch firebolts at us. Based on that, one strategy would be to just dodge and launch explosions at her until we get a clear hit."

"Though we would be leaving our lives to pure chance."

"Hmm, maybe we could try and go for her wand then it would be much safer to attack from a distance."

"But that would probably end up being more dangerous…"

"Ugh, there's got to be a surefire way to win this!"

In anger, one of the Louises kicked a rock off the ground and aimed her wand at it before it suddenly blew up.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what!?"

"You just perfectly accurately blew up the rock!"

Dumbfounded by her achievement, the Louise thought for a moment before answering,

"I don't really know… I just wanted it to blow up so I transmuted it… Oh!"

"We can beat Kirche with this!"

"Right, instead of aiming for her, we just have to aim to transmute the dirt below her!"

"Get ready Zerbst, I'll teach you who can't do anything right!"

The two Louises hurried to their duel location of Vestri Court and confidently awaited their opponent. Said opponent appeared a few moments later with a large crowd, obviously enticed by the prospect of seeing an actual duel and Kirche herself.

"So you're already here, Zero Louises. I can't wait to show you that a Zerbst will always triumph over a Valliere."

"Don't underestimate us Zerbst!"

"You will regret provoking me!"

"Ooo I'm so afraid, the Zero is threatening me!"

The crowd laughed at Kirche's false fear and jeered at Louise.

"Who do you think you are Zero Louise, know your place!"

"Yea, you can't even cast a proper spell!"

"You are a failure of a mage!"

Just as Louise was about to explode in rage, the official witness of the duel, Guiche de Gramont, stepped in.

"Now now, we should let the Zero have her chance at glory, no matter how slim it is. It is my duty as the duel's official witness to ensure its fairness so kindly keep your jeers until after she fails again my dear classmates."

The jeers stopped and the duelists stood opposite each other across the courtyard.

"I'll be nice and let you have the first move, Zeros…"

"Heh…"

Both Louises raised their wands and aimed at either side of Kirche.

" **Explosion!"**

Two deafening explosions rang out on either sides of the red haired mage as the Zeros casted their spells and obliterated the earth around her. A smoke cloud engulfed the area and no one could see what happened to Kirche. A fireball soon came flying out of the haze and struck the grass between the two Louises, scorching it and leaving behind a small black circle.

They barely managed to dive out of the way but a wind spell from Kirche soon cleared the smoke and, with a few coughs, a barrage of fireballs were sent their way. Both Louises instinctively dodged in opposite directions so as not to collide into one another. After Kirche finished her attack, she noticed that both Louises had sustained some minor burns and their clothes had been singed slightly by the flames.

In an effort to conclude the fight before the Louises could launch a counter attack, Kirche poured all her remaining willpower into her signature spell in an attempt to defeat them. She began the chant immediately after her spell while they were stunned by their burns. The crowd looked in awe as they heard the unique chant that Kirche had constructed for her spell.

" **Ardent Flames!"**

She pointed her wand forward and immediately a gout of red hot flames shot out of its tip, completely roasting anything with its heat. Despite the heat of the flames, they were rather slow and in a last ditch attempt to survive, one Louise threw a nearby rock over the fast approaching wall of flames while the other watched it closely with an unsteady wand. As the rock reached the peak of the throw, it fell behind the wall of heat and Louise gave it two seconds before casting her spell.

" **Explosion!"**

A large explosion occurred directly in front of Kirche's face, knocking her off her feet and covering her entirely in soot. With her willpower diminished and strength gone, Kirche von Zerbst slowly felt her eyes close unwillingly. Despite fighting it as long as she could, she soon sank into unconsciousness.

The crowd looked on, dumbfounded by what had just happened. The referee, Guiche, headed to check on Kiche for a moment before reluctantly announcing Louise as the victor of the duel. Louise and her other self fell backwards in exhaustion smiling at their success. However, the students erupted into jeers and accusations of cheating were shouted.

"Kirche lost!?"

"Impossible!"

"There's no way you could've won!"

"Zero must have cheated!"

"Kirche was a Triangle Class mage, there's no way the Zero could have beat her!"

"Boo!"

Suddenly the jeers stopped when a certain bald Professor made an appearance and students parted to allow him passage.

"I am disappointed in you Miss Valliere, you should know that duels between nobles are forbidden. The headmaster has been informed and proper disciplinary action will be taken. However…"

His face changed from a stern one to one of care and concern.

"I'm glad you managed to prove yourself Louise, just don't do it again."

The Louises smiled at the praise of their Professor but both slowly slipped into unconsciousness due to exhaustion from the fight.

* * *

Louise awoke back in her room and looked around to find that her other self was not there. It was already some time in the evening as the sky was now an orange gold colour. She remembered that the other Louise had been more heavily injured in the fight and so headed to the infirmary in search of her. She briefly wondered where Rumiru had gone but pushed the thought aside to prioritize ensuring the safety of her other half.

She entered the infirmary to find both Rumiru and the other Louise. Rumiru was tending to the other Louise, bringing her a plate of food and massaging her feet after. The look of bliss and relaxation on the other Louise's face made the original feel rather envious. She then understood why Rumiru was not present in her room, he had prioritized the more injured of his Masters, which was the proper course of action she supposed.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Nothing too bad, just some burns and a scraped knee from diving away from the fire a bit too late."

"When did the healer say you would be recovered?"

"About a day or two at most, though I will be spending the night here."

"Well tomorrow's the day of the Void so you won't be missing any classes."

"True. So what are you planning to do tomorrow? I'm probably stuck here."

"Hmm… I will take Rumiru to get a sword, after that duel some nobles might be out to get us so he needs to learn to defend himself."

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes you, make sure to train properly, be grateful I'm willing to spend money on you!"

"Yes Master!"

"Good, we will set off at dawn so make sure to wake me up on time!"

"Yes!"

"Now I will return to the room, be sure to take care of her! I expect you to remember to tend to me as well afterwards!"

"Understood!"

The Louise in the medical bed chuckled slightly at the behavior of the other.

'It sure seems my other self has become rather full of herself from the duel, guess she forgot he was a fellow noble…'

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap, well that took longer than I thought it would, also wrote above target again. Now it is time to move on to the next story so see you guys next cycle. As usual, review, favourite and follow if you've enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my other stories, community and poll as well. Story status information can be found on my profile and you can make suggestions on my forum.


End file.
